Jang Geunsuk
|birthday = August 4, 1987 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 182 cm |weight = 62 kg |website = Website |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |facebook = Official Facebook |birthname = Jang Geunsuk }}Jang Geunsuk (장근석) (also known as Jang Keunsuk) is a singer, and actor. He was the host for Produce 101 Season 1. He was the representative of the nation's producers and helped the trainees along the way. Career When Geunsuk was 5 years old, his parents were selling their house, a prospective buyer came buy, who also happened to be a talent agent. The agent advised the parents that they should let Geunsuk work as a model. Geunsuk started his career modeling for a Kindergarten school outfit catalog. Four years later, in 1997, he made his acting debut on the show Selling Happiness. When Geunsuk was in middle school, he started listening to Japanese musicians and was inspired to teach himself the language and culture. Then in junior high, he went to New Zealand to learn both Japanese and English. He also taught himself sign language for one of his future roles. In 2006, Geunsuk made the transition from sitcoms to the big screen landing a role in the Japanese Horror film One Missed Call Final. He released his first single in 2011 in Japan. Geunsuk has continued to grow, develop and gain recognition as a singer, and actor. Discography Studio Albums Solo * Just Crazy (2012) * Nature Boy (2013) * Monochrome (2015) * Voyage (2017) Team H * Lounge H The first impression (2012) * I Just Want to Have fun (2013) * Driving to the Highway (2014) * Monologue (2016) * Mature (2018) Singles Solo * "Let Me Cry" (2011) * "Darling Darling/Kawaita Kiss" (2016) * "Endless Summer/Going Crazy" (2016) * "Dakishimetal" (2016) Team H * "Take Me" (2014) OST * Nonstop 4 OST (2004) ** "Sky High" ** "Non-Smoking" ** "Happy! Happy Birthday" ** "Let's Get Down" ** "We Are" * The Happy Life OST (2007) ** "The Happy Life" ** "It'll Explode" (Ver. 3) ** "It'll Explode 2007" (Ver. 2) ** "Fireworks" * Black Engine (2008) ** "Black Engine" * Doremifasolatido (2008) ** "Full of Sunshine" ** "Time for Waiting" * Beethoven Virus (2008) ** "Can You Hear Me" Pt. 2 * You're Beautiful (2009) ** "Still" ** "Promise" ** "Fly Me To The Moon" ** "Without Words" ** "Goodbye" ** "What Should I Do?" * Just Drag (2009) ** "Just Drag" * Toucholic Yepptic & Haptic love (2009) ** "Toucholic" * Mary Stayed Out All Night (2010) ** "Take Care, My Bus!" ** "My Precious" ** "Hello, Hello" ** "I Will Promise You" ** "Because of Her" * You're My Pet (2011) ** "You're My Pet Kiwobwassong" ** "Oh, My Lady!" ** "Mandy" ** "I Only Look At You" * Love Rain (2012) ** "Love Rain" * Pretty Man (2013) ** "Beautiful Day" ** "A Bright and Happy Day" ** "Lovely Girl" Filmography Music Videos * Black Engine * We Can Make It * Toucholic (2009) * Just Drag (2009) * Magic Drag (2010) * Let Me Cry (2011) * Crazy Crazy Crazy (2012) * Abracadabra (2012) * Nature Boy (2013) * ICU (I See You) (2013) * Stay (2012) * Feel The Beat (2013) * What's Your Name (2013) * Dream Journey in Jeju (2014) * Raining on the Dance Floor (2014) * Take Me (2014) * Hidamari (2015) * Darling Darling (2016) * Like A Zombie (2016) Television Drama * Happiness For Sale (행복도 팝니다) (1997) * A Hug (포옹) (1998) * Meeting (만남) (1999) * Mr. Nurungji and Seven Potatoes (누룽지 선생님과 감자 일곱 개) (1999) * Comedy Fairy (요정 컴미) (2000) * School 3 (2000) * Ladies of the Palace (여인천하) (2001) * The Story of 4 Sisters (네 자매 이야기) (2001) * Lucky 10 Of My Life (내 인생의 럭키 텐) (2002) * The Great Ambition (대망) (2002) * Orange (오렌지) (2002) * Drama City Owl Museum (드라마시티 부엉이 박물관) (2003) * Nonstop 4 (논스톱4) (2003) * Lovers in Prague (프라하의 연인) (2005) * Alien Teacher (에일리언 샘) (2006) * Hwang Jini (황진이) (2006) * Hong Gil Dong (쾌도 홍길동) (2008) * Beethoven Virus (베토벤 바이러스) (2008) * You're Beautiful (미남이시네요) (2009) * Mary Stayed Out All Night (Marry Me, Mary!) (매리는 외박중) (2010) * Love Rain (사랑비) (2012) * Pretty Man (예쁜남자) (2013) * The Royal Gambler (대박) (2016) * Switch: Change the World (스위치 - 세상을 바꿔라) (2018) Cameos * Ikemen desu ne (2011) (episode 8) * A Korean Odyssey (2017) (episode 3) Variety * Inkigayo (2007) * The Center of the New Hallyu, I am Jang Geunsuk (2012) * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Candy In My Ear (2016) Film * Treasure Planet (보물성) (Korean Dub) (2003) * One Missed Call: Final (착신아리 파이널) (2006) * Happy Life (즐거운 인생) (2007) * Niko - Lentajan poika (니코) (Korean Dub) (2008) * Crazy Waiting (기다리다 미쳐) (2008) * Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (도레미파솔라시도) (2008) * Baby and I (아기와 나) (2008) * The Case of Itaewon Homicide (이태원 살인 사건) (2009) * Budapest Diary (2011) * You're My Pet (너는 펫) (2011) * Camp (2015) * Human, Space, Time and Human (인간, 공간, 시간 그리고 인간) (2018) Musicals * Theseus (2004) * Hercules (2005) Awards Trivia * His Star sign is Leo * His hobbies are Skiing, snowboarding, dancing, singing, cooking, and listening to music * He is an only child * His favorite colors are Blue and Ivory white or Beige * His favorite fruit is pineapple * His favorite food is GeJang (marinated raw crabs) and other spicy food * He speaks Korean, Japanese and English fluently * His favorite animal is a rabbit * His fans are called "Eels" because an eel is considered to be a good source of energy. * His favorite season is summer * He has a lot of rumors that he has gotten a nose job. However, he has hilariously proven these rumors wrong by distorting his nose on various tv shows. Category:Produce 101 Season 1 Category:Host Category:MC